


The Sun's Shining and We've got Umbrellas in our Drinks

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Conversations, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth comes home for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun's Shining and We've got Umbrellas in our Drinks

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine.

"The Sun's Shining and We've got Umbrellas in our Drinks" by Karrenia_rune

Beth idly swirled the swizzle stick in her strawberry daiquiri and waited for her sister to arrive. Elisa had called about twenty minutes ago and informed that she was running late, a last-minute wrap-up to a case she was working with her partner, Matt Bluestone had gone longer than she had expected and she would meet her as soon as she could. 

Speaking of busy, the bistro where they had arranged to meet now that Beth was back in town on vacation from University in Arizona, was packed. She was glad that she had chosen a table situated on the out-door patio placed in such a way that had a view of not only her fellow patrons but also the passer-bys. 

Elisa arrived; at a run, explaining how it had almost impossible to find a place to park her car. She smiled; Elisa’s long mane of black hair swirled all around her face. Beth had an urge to reach up and grab a comb and tame that wild mane of hair that sister called hair; but she refrained. It had been too long since the two of them just had a chance to sit and talk and enjoy each other’s company.

“I took the liberty of ordering while I was waiting, I hope you don’t mind,” Beth said. “I got you a strawberry daiquiri, the non-alcoholic kind.”

“No, not at all,” Elisa replied, taking the offered glass with its small green umbrella and wedge of line artfully placed on the rim of the glass. 

“How was your flight?”

“Fine,” Beth said. “Dad had a fit about the cost, of course, like he always does, whenever I come home for a visit, and I know he’s just worried about me.”

“He worries, but he means well,” remarked Elisa.

“Speaking of which, he wanted me to pass on a message; he says he doesn’t see nearly enough of his girls as he would like, and would it kill you to stop by every once in a while? And that’s a direct quote.”

“I’ll try, really, I’ll try,” Elisa laughed. “Sounds like Dad.”

Just at that moment their waiter came by with a tray of deep-dish traditional New York style pizza and a side order of bread-sticks and set them on top of their table.

“What kind did you get?” Elisa asked.

“The works,” Beth replied. “Why, aren’t you hungry? she added as she reached for a slice and put it on her plate.

“Of course, I was just wondering,” Elisa replied. “I can’t remember the last time I had a decent slice of deep-dish pizza. It looks delicious, “she added as she also took a slice.

“How’s school?”

“School’s good, although it’s a lot of work, especially since I’ve spoken to my academic advisor about a practical application of my anthropology research. I had thought to something about the role of tricksters in Native American mythology.”

“I suppose you would have to include Coyote in their somewhere.”  
“Yeah, but I’m finding it much more interesting into the grass-roots projects about making sure that the indigenous languages won’t die out,” Beth explained. 

“Have you talked to Mom and Dad about it?”

“Yeah, I have,” Beth replied, adding “Elisa, you how Mom can get when she finds a cause to champion. She says she’ll work on finding me corporate sponsors if that’s the direction I want to move forward with.”

“I’m proud of you, Beth, really I am. I say, go for it!” Elisa exclaimed.

“Thanks, Sis. So, anyone new in your life?” Beth asked.

“No, no, not really,” Elisa managed to get out. Her feelings for the leader of the Manhattan clan of gargoyles as well as for a certain handsome young man by the name of Jason Canmore were a compilation of being too murky and too complicated and too intense to sort out. She decided against having to attempt an explanation that would not come out all disjointed and meandering, she instead about to turn the question around. 

“How about you?”

“Sis, I know a dodge when I see one, but I’ll let it slide for now. Actually, now that I stop to think about, there was someone, John Canmore, a really cute co-ed, kind of the All-American jock type.”

“So, what happened?”

“I don’t really know, one minute he gave me his undivided attention, we would talk about everything and anything, from sports to my anthropology studies, not his major, but he seemed interested nonetheless…” Beth trailed off and seemed to consider what else to say.

“Go on,” Elisa encouraged, and for some reason that she could not explain, at the mention of the surname Canmore, it felt as if the tiny black hairs at the nape of her neck began to tingle.

“It was good, really good, he seemed like the one,” Beth said. 

“What happened?”

“Beth sighed and dipped a bread-stick in a cup of marinara sauce, before he continued, “He changed, suddenly all he wanted to do was ask me questions about you, about your police work, and about those ah, new friends of yours. I got suspicious of course, and broke it off.”

“How did he take it?”

“Well, it was weird,” Beth replied. “It was like okay, it’s over, so goodbye and good luck. “

“I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt,”

“Wait, you said he started questions about the Clan? How would even know about them?”

“Yeah, if one didn’t already know that they existed, if someone started asking all sorts of questions about real live gargoyles roaming around the skies of Manhattan, they would have sent for the men in the white coats and have him dragged away to the loony bin.”

Elisa wondered if this John Canmore might not, in fact, have been the younger sibling of Jason and his sister, Robyn, both had held a hate-on for the gargoyles nemesis and cast out, Demona, and by association all the other gargoyles in the city. If that was the case, then Elisa felt that the next time she Goliath she would tell him where the last hold-out of the Hunters had been hiding out. She felt that her priorities had shifted, both for the good and the bad, and everything in between.

“Yeah, creepy, or what?” Beth gave a dramatic shudder. 

“Creepy, is not the word I would have chosen.”

“Elisa, I realize what you do important, but I have to ask, you aren’t by any chance burning the candle at both ends? You look a little tired.”

“I’m fine, really,” Elisa laughed, “So stop looking at me that way.”

“Oh, what way is that,” her younger sister asked.

“Kind of side-ways, head tilted, with your eyes about level with my forehead.”

“Oh, all right then, have it your way,” Beth replied. 

“Hey, after lunch, why don’t we go take a walk in Central Park and then we’ll go from there.”

“Don’t you have to get back to work?”

“I took the day off, so it’s all good,” Elisa replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The story does contain a few references to a previous story of mine "The Heart is Deceitful" which featured Beth and John Canmore, but it isn't necessary to have read that one in order to read this one.


End file.
